1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with at least one roof opening which is made in the fixed roof skin and in which there are at least two covers flush behind one another in a closed position which close the roof opening and which can be pushed into a position where they at least partially overlap one under the other, partially exposing the roof opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known motor vehicle roof of this type with two covers (published International Patent Application WO96/26081A) it is provided that the two covers can be moved to open or close the roof opening, the cover which is in the rear in the direction of travel moving under the front cover when the latter is to be opened. Another example of this motor vehicle roof is known from published UK Patent Application GB-437 589 A. In this construction, the front cover is accommodated by the back cover or the back cover fits around the front cover in the manner of a pocket. As a result of this arrangement a smooth-surfaced appearance of the roof is impossible.
The primary object of the present invention is to devise a motor vehicle roof of the initially mentioned type with covers which enable a variable roof opening and which can be adjusted by a simply configured drive mechanism.
This object is achieved in a motor vehicle roof having at least one roof opening in a fixed roof skin and at least two covers located in the at least one roof opening flush one behind the other in a closed position closing the at least one roof opening, the at least two covers being displaceable into a first open position in which the covers at least partially overlap, one underneath the other, to partially expose the roof opening by the at least two covers comprising a pair of adjacent covers which are joined by a common mechanism by which each is selectively displaceable at least partially under the other which remains stationary.
In contrast to the initially described prior art, this invention takes a completely different approach, according to which, of the two adjacent covers, only one of the two covers is ever displaceable, the cover to be displaced being moved under the adjacent cover which remains stationary at the time, and preferably a common mechanism is used for enabling alternative displacement of the two adjacent covers.
According to one advantageous embodiment of the invention, the selectively stationary cover which has not been moved at the start of displacement of the other cover remains in the area of the abutting edges with its edge in the closed or raised position, whereupon the cover to be moved is lowered with its corresponding edge and is moved to under the stationary cover.
The motor vehicle roof made in accordance with the invention, therefore, allows a common drive mechanism for two adjacent covers. According to one advantageous embodiment it is provided that each cover, in the area of its transverse edge which is away from the other cover, in the closed position is guided to be able to pivot in two lateral guide rails in the area of the lengthwise sides of the roof opening, each cover in the area of its other transverse edge facing toward one another per guide rail is guided relative to the other in a sliding crank which is common to both covers and which forms part of the drive mechanism for vertical adjustment of this transverse edge area in opposite directions. Furthermore, there is a displacement means which, likewise, forms part of the drive mechanism for the lowered cover which disengages from the sliding crank in order to move the cover under the cover which is raised or which remains in the closed position. In other words, the drive mechanism optionally has a first part for raising the stationary cover in the area of its edge facing the other cover, and a second part for lowering the cover to be moved, which, as soon as it has been completely lowered, can be pushed into any position under the stationary cover by the displacement means.
Advantageously, the sliding guide has guide grooves which run ascending towards its lengthwise center and into which guide pins fit which are attached in the area of the vertically adjustable transverse edges of the cover to these edges. Preferably, the guide grooves run essentially in an S shape, the guide pins when in the closed position lying in the upper area of the guide grooves, or for an alternative embodiment, the covers coming to rest in the area of the ascending sections of the guide grooves.
To each guide groove of the sliding guide is assigned an ascending guide which is permanently connected to the guide rail with an essentially vertical ascending groove which is open towards the displacement means.
Furthermore, advantageously, the displacement means for each cover is provided with a slide which is permanently connected to a drive cable, with a driving recess for the respective guide pin. To make transfer of the guide pin out of the guide groove of the sliding guide or the ascending groove of the ascending guide into the driving recess of the slide reliable and free of problems, there is advantageously, moreover, a corresponding transfer means. According to a first embodiment, the transfer means comprises a fork which is pivotably coupled to the displacement means to pivot parallel to the guide pin and into which the guide pin fits before it leaves the guide groove of the sliding guide or the ascending groove of the ascending guide. The fork guides the guide pin in the transfer and then also secures it when it is held by the displacement means.
According to a second advantageous embodiment, the transfer means has a lift element which supports the guide pin leaving the guide groove of the sliding guide or the ascending groove of the ascending crank and is lowered to transfer the guide pin to the driving recess of the displacement means under this recess controlled by a lifting guide which is actuated by grooves in the sliding guide.
Moreover, there is advantageously a coupling means to couple the sliding guide in the active state in which it is in contact with the cover to be moved to the displacement means, and in its passive state in which it is separated from this cover, to the guide rail. Preferably, the coupling means is made as a locking block mechanism.
In the following the invention is explained by way of example using the drawings which show preferred embodiments of the invention.